The present invention relates to a novel process and device for manufacturing a new type of diamond of the type used in the electronics industry in, for example, a turntable pickup.
It is known that a diamond pickup of the type used for turntables, comes in the shape of a cylinder of small size (for example, 2 to 3 mm in length and 0,0.25 mm in diameter), ending in a cone-shaped point. This solid is usually made of a material such as an industrial diamond. The diamond is then incorporated into a support arm to be attached to a pickup in an interchangeable manner. The cone-shaped point of the diamond is then positioned vertically in, and tracks with, the groove of a record.
Most pickup diamonds of this type have a cylindrically conical rotational shape, i.e., the theoretical transverse sections all have a circular shape.
Research has demonstrated that the quality of sound reproduction would be improved by providing elongated transverse sections to the cone-shaped point of the pickup, i.e., substantially elliptical in shape. It is desirable, therefore, to position the point of the diamond in such a manner that the major axis of the ellipses of its point are positioned transversely with respect to the playing direction of the record grooves. In use, there are substantial practical difficulties which stem from the extremely small size of the diamonds used and the difficulty and lack of feasibility of manufacture of such diamonds at acceptable industrial production rates.